


Blinding lights

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Double Penetration, Español | Spanish, Ice Play, M/M, Marathon Sex, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: Dean ha salido de caza con Castiel. No quiere que el ángel se mueva del coche a pesar de que la pelea se pone muy complicada. Está luchando contra un bicho que no sabe qué es. Cuando logra matarlo, algo le cae encima. Al principio no le presta atención, pero conforme pasan los minutos, comprobará que algo le está pasando a su cuerpo y solo el ángel del Señor que lleva al lado puede ayudarle.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Título:** [Blinding lights](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XwxLwG2_Sxk&list=RDXwxLwG2_Sxk&start_radio=1)

**Autora:** Taolee

 **Fandom:** SPN. RPF

 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

 **Sin betear**.

**Fanfic creado para las super peticiones navideñas 2020.**

**Petición de:** Morgana Fanel

 **Warning/kinks:** 36 Medical play (cambiado por sex toys a petición de Morgana y Taolee). 40 Doble penetración. 45 Bondage. 69 Ice play. 86 Sex marathon. 105 Sex pollen. Pairing Dean/Castiel.

 **Resumen:** Dean ha salido de caza con Castiel. No quiere que el ángel se mueva del coche a pesar de que la pelea se pone muy complicada. Está luchando contra un bicho que no sabe qué es. Cuando logra matarlo, algo le cae encima. Al principio no le presta atención, pero conforme pasan los minutos, comprobará que algo le está pasando a su cuerpo y solo el ángel del Señor que lleva al lado puede ayudarle.

 **Nota de la autora:** Recomiendo leer este fic a solas, con un reconstituyente, varios tipos de vitaminas y una botella de oxigeno. Ah, y pañuelitos de papel ;) No sea que lloréis mucho ;D

BLINDING LIGHTS

Dean había comenzado a pensar que se había equivocado y que tenía que haber dejado que Castiel hubiera luchado con él. Esa cosa, que aún no sabía qué cojones era, había explotado en mil pedazos cuando le clavó un cuchillo en toda la barriga y él, de pronto, se vio cubierto por una especie de bruma que su piel absorbió en el acto.

Iba hacia el coche cuando comenzó a tener mucho calor. Lo achacó a la adrenalina por la emoción de la lucha, aunque a eso ya estaba acostumbrado. Quizás fuera la tensión alta. Debía de reconocer que había perdido la cuenta de cuántas bacon burguers se había comido esa semana. También podía ser la pitopausia. Eso último había sido una broma de su hermano días atrás y desde entonces se la tenía guardada para devolvérsela en cuanto pudiera.

Cuando llegó al coche, Castiel estaba sentado donde lo dejó; en el asiento del copiloto, con el teléfono en la mano.

—Todo bajo control. —Abrió la puerta, se sentó tras el volante y respiró hondo—. Sí. Solo me ha caído encima como una neblina cuando le hice explotar, pero nada más.

Castiel se lo quedó mirando.

—Me alegro, Dean, aunque podría haberte servido de ayuda.

Dean arrancó el Impala y puso rumbo a casa.

—Estoy acostumbrado a hacer las cosas yo solo, Cas. Te podías haber quedado en casa ayudando a Sam y no te habrías pegado la paliza hasta aquí.

El ángel no dijo nada, porque hacerle razonar era imposible, así que decidió cambiar de tema.

—Sam está buscando en los libros de Los Hombres de Letras algún ser parecido a lo que te has enfrentado hoy. Le pasé la descripción que me diste y se ha puesto manos a la obra.

Dean asintió. A pesar de que ya había oscurecido y que el tiempo era frío, abrió las ventanas y dejó que el aire fresco entrara. Castiel lo miró de nuevo de reojo.

—¿Tienes calor? Sam dijo que...

Dean no lo dejó terminar.

—Como repitas la broma que soltó Sammy el otro día, te dejo aquí en medio de la nada, ¿entendido?

Castiel guardó silencio y se concentró en el teléfono, por si obtenían alguna información. Llevaban un rato callados cuando escuchó a Dean.

—¿Qué colonia que te has echado?

El ángel frunció el ceño.

—No uso colonia, Dean.

Dean negó.

—¿Cómo que no? Huele... a algo dulce. Como a vainilla y canela. —Estiró el cuello hacia él y lo olisqueó—. Eres tú.

Castiel se olfateó a sí mismo, pero no olía a nada.

—Yo no huelo nada.

Dean acabó cerrando las ventanillas porque el aire de la noche lo único que estaba consiguiendo era desperdigar la colonia de Castiel por todas partes y se estaba mareando. Bueno, quizás mareando no fuera la palabra correcta, porque todas esas sensaciones que estaba teniendo al olerle iban directas a su polla. ¿Qué cojones...?

La bragueta había comenzado a molestarle y sentía unas ganas terribles de hacerse una paja. Ahí en medio, como si tuviera trece años y estuviera en un campamento de verano. A lo lejos vio la luz de una gasolinera. Aunque el coche aún tenía gasolina suficiente para bastantes kilómetros, esa era su oportunidad de tener unos minutos de privacidad, porque la excitación iba creciendo por minutos.

—Echa gasolina. —No esperó respuesta del ángel que se había quedado sentado sin hacer nada—. Voy al baño. No tardo.

Dean caminó directo hacia los aseos. La verdad era que hacerse una paja en el baño de una gasolinera era caer demasiado bajo pero, o lo hacía, o le iban a explotar las pelotas. Apenas cerró la puerta del aseo tras él, tiró de los botones de su pantalón vaquero y se sacó la erección que rezumaba humedad desde hacía un buen rato.

Apenas necesitó un par de toques para correrse en el puño, con la mandíbula apretada y los músculos contraídos. Cuando terminó, se sintió visiblemente más relajado. Se limpió con papel y se puso bien la ropa. Fuera, se lavó las manos en el lavabo, y fue a salir para reunirse con Cas, cuando de nuevo tuvo unos deseos enormes de correrse otra vez. Se dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar en el aseo, tiró de los pantalones y apenas necesitó cogérsela para correrse sobre los dedos como si no lo hubiera hecho nunca.

—¿Qué... diablos? —Se lamió los labios y respiró hondo al ver que volvía a ponerse duro de nuevo.

Castiel ya había llenado depósito, había pagado la gasolina y había comprado provisión en la tienda para todo el viaje. Había dejado la bolsa de papel en el asiento trasero y él se quedó fuera, apoyado en un lateral del coche disfrutando del aire libre. El teléfono comenzó a sonarle en ese momento.

—Sam. —Se enfocó la pantalla al ser una video llamada. El menor de los Winchester tenía una expresión extraña en la cara—. ¿Has encontrado algo?

—Sí. Pásame con Dean.

—Está en el baño. No creo que tarde.

Sam se rascó la frente.

—¿Lo has encontrado... raro?

Castiel se quedó en silencio varios segundos, lo que le dio oportunidad a Sam de responderse a sí mismo.

—Sí, ya sé que Dean tampoco es muy normal, pero me refería a un comportamiento más raro de como suele ser él.

—Tenía calor. Y dice que huelo raro. —Castiel volvió a olisquearse—. Yo no percibo ningún olor en especial.

Sam ocultó una sonrisa apretando los labios con fuerza. A ver cómo lo decía para que el ángel lo entendiera. Tras meditarlo, se dio cuenta de que con Cas lo mejor era ser directo porque sino no iba a enterarse de nada.

—Creo que lo que ha atacado a Dean esta noche es un [Tikbalang](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tikbalang). Es un monstruo íncubo de Filipinas, que intenta poseer a sus víctimas para violarlas y perpetuar su especie. Oye... No... No habrá intimado con Dean, ¿verdad?

Castiel negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

—No. Dijo que lo mató y que, al hacerlo, explotó soltando como un humo que le cayó encima. Pero nada más.

Sam se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Cas.

—Sam.

—Buena suerte.

Castiel no entendió por qué le deseaba buena suerte. Dejó de mirarle cuando vio a Dean aparecer a lo lejos. Traía la cara chorreando agua y la mandíbula apretada.

—Dean... ¿estás bien?

—Conduce tú. —Fue lo único que dijo cuando se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y cerró la puerta.

Castiel dio la vuelta y se sentó tras él volante. Luego le pasó el teléfono dónde aún estaba Sam a la espera.

—Dean. Escucha.

Dean agarró el teléfono sin poder evitar que le temblara el brazo. Se estaba asustando porque no sabía qué cojones le pasaba.

—Sam... algo no va bien.

—Ya. Oye, escucha. No corres peligro de momento, pero que te vigile Cas.

Dean miró de reojo al ángel, que había metido la llave en el contacto y había vuelto a la carretera.

—Sam... Me estoy muriendo. —Sentía un fuego abrasador dentro, y ganas de vomitar, y mucho calor.

—No. Has tenido un encontronazo con un íncubo. Sabes lo que es, ¿no?

Dean no estaba para rebuscar en su memoria qué coño era esa cosa. Por suerte su hermano conocía bien sus expresiones y se lo explicó.

—Los íncubos poseen a sus víctimas para que tengan a su descendencia. Ese bicho no te... habrá... ¿no?

Dean habría vomitado sobre la pantalla si hubiera sabido que iba a caerle el vómito a su hermano.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué cojones me tomas? Pero algo ha hecho. Un conjuro, algo, no sé... porque no me encuentro bien.

—Escuchadme. —Sam alzó la voz—. Cas, conduce hacia un motel. El que primero encuentres. Y enciérrate ahí con Dean. ¿Entendido?

Castiel asintió y se concentró en la carretera.

—Tú, Dean. Te explico. Al matar a ese bicho, te ha caído el polvo que recubre a esos seres. Digamos que te ha dejado el legado de... procrear con todo el mundo, por eso te sientes tan... cachondo. Porque es uno de los efectos de los íncubos.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Pero tranquilo, que es transitorio. Es como un veneno y tu cuerpo tiene que... sudarlo, por así decirlo.

Dean asintió algo más tranquilo al ver a su hermano tan relajado. Si hubiera sido algo malo, no estaría así.

—Vale, perfecto. Busco una sauna o cómo. —Se movió incómodo porque la polla iba a explotarle dentro de los pantalones.

—No. Así no va. Tienes que... bueno... A ver... —A Sam se le veía algo azorado, hasta que logró soltarlo—. Solo puedes _sudarlo_ teniendo relaciones sexuales. Con alguien más, o contigo mismo, da igual, pero tienes que... ya sabes. Muchas veces.

Dean tragó la saliva que se le había atascado en la garganta. Entonces Castiel eligió ese momento para abrir la boca.

—Al menos no es la pitopausia, Dean.

Dean lo miró con cara de mosqueo y Sam se tapó la cara con la mano. Entonces reaccionó antes de que lo hiciera Dean.

—Ya os iré preguntando qué tal vais. Ánimo, Dean. Suerte, Cas. —Y colgó antes de que su hermano le soltara alguna burrada.

Dean tiró el teléfono en el asiento de atrás y respiró hondo. Quizás, controlándose con la meditación y la respiración... Eso hacían muchos yogis, ¿no?

No funcionó y cada vez se sentía peor. Tenía hasta ganas de vomitar del calor y de los temblores que tenía.

—¡Para el coche! —ordenó. Aún sin haberse detenido del todo, abrió la puerta y salió despedido hacia delante, hincando las dos rodillas en el suelo a la par que vomitaba lo poco que tenía en el estómago en ese momento. Fueron más arcadas que otra cosa, que lo dejaron temblando y exhausto.

—Dean.

La voz de Castiel sonó tras el cazador, que no se había movido del sitio.

—Vuelve al coche, Cas.

—Déjame ayudarte, Dean.

Dean tuvo de nuevo ganas de vomitar.

—¡Vuelve al coche! —gruñó, y volvió a abrir la boca, sin que saliera nada. Era la peor sensación del mundo y lo peor era que ya casi no podía controlarse.

De pronto se vio alzado del suelo e introducido en el asiento trasero.

—Bebe un poco de agua, despacio. Y métete esta pastilla en la boca.

Dean obedeció porque no tenía fuerzas para nada más. Al hacerlo comprobó que se había calmado un poco, pero lejos de encontrarse como siempre.

Castiel había vuelto al volante y había arrancado a toda velocidad. Sabía que aún faltaban muchos kilómetros para llegar a algún motel de carretera. Miró por el espejo retrovisor y comprobó el estado de Dean. Este volvía a tener mal aspecto.

—Dean. Tienes que hacer algo para que te sientas mejor.

—No voy a pajearme aquí delante de ti. Olvídalo.

Castiel no se anduvo con rodeos.

—Bien. Avísame cuando quieras vomitar las tripas otra vez.

Dean gruñó alto y claro. Por lo poco que sabía de toda esa situación, los pocos minutos de tranquilidad que había tenido fue de pajearse en el aseo de la gasolinera. La idea le atraía como nada en la vida, pero hacerlo delante del ángel... Entonces cometió el error de mirar hacia delante. El espejo retrovisor reflejaba justamente los labios de Castiel. Unos labios llenos, sugerentes, provocadores, que se ajustarían a la perfección alrededor de su polla. ¡Mierda, no debía de haber pensado eso! Incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, se abrió el pantalón vaquero y se sacó la erección, que estaba tiesa y dura como si esa no fuera la cuarta vez que se la machacaba en menos de treinta minutos.

Apenas necesitó un par de toques para correrse caliente y espeso en el puño. Se quedó así, sintiendo una satisfacción como nunca antes.

—En la bolsa que tienes al lado hay toallitas húmedas.

Dean rebuscó hasta encontrarlas. Se limpió las manos volvió a ponerse el pantalón. Pensó que se moriría de vergüenza por haberse hecho una paja con el ángel ahí al lado, pero lo cierto era que le había gustado.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí —jadeó algo aliviado.

—No sabemos cuándo va a volver a aparecer el deseo fuerte, Dean. Deberías aprovechar para hidratarte y comer algo ligero. En esa bolsa hay algunas cosas. En cuanto lleguemos al motel, compraré más.

Dean fue directo a por la bolsa. Loado fuera Cas por haber pensado en todo. Echó mano de un botellín de agua y se lo bebió casi entero. Entonces se relajó en el asiento y dormitó un poco. Sentía de nuevo burbujitas en el vientre y un temblor que ya conocía. Respiró hondo y esperó a que llegara. No le quedaba otra, así que lo mejor era tomárselo con calma.

—Ya estamos llegando, Dean. —Lo miró por el espejo retrovisor—. ¿Cómo vas?

—Comienza de nuevo —anunció—, pero ahora va despacio. Creo que podré esperar a llegar a la habitación.

Castiel asintió. Llegó al aparcamiento, aparcó, y apagó el motor.

—No te muevas de aquí. Iré a reservar una habitación. En cuanto la tenga vendré a por ti.

Dean asintió. Lo vio marcharse y no pudo evitar mirarle la espalda. Era absurdo porque la gabardina esa era enorme, pero le gustaba la forma de caminar del ángel, cómo se movía, su perfil, su... Mierda, se había puesto duro otra vez. Por la gran cristalera que tenía la recepción, pudo verle hablar con una chica joven, que parecía pelearse con el ordenador. Cas había sacado la cartera para pagar y contaba los billetes. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para verle bien las manos. El ángel tenía unos dedos largos y bonitos. No era la primera vez que se había fijado en ellos, pero sí que era la primera vez que quería sentir alguno de esos dedos dentro de él. Ese pensamiento le hizo ruborizarse mientras se abría la bragueta y se tocaba de nuevo la polla, que ya estaba dura, otra vez. Si se daba prisa, podría correrse antes de que Castiel regresara al coche.

No podía apartar la vista de esos dedos, del movimiento que hacía con las manos al hablar, de ese perfil tan perfecto. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, había deslizado la otra mano por los testículos para masajearlos. Toda la zona estaba resbaladiza por el líquido preseminal y el semen. Separó algo más las piernas y bajó la mano hasta llegar a su entrada. El corazón le iba a mil y no podía apartar la mirada de él. Cuando vio que Castiel abría la puerta para regresar a él, deslizó el dedo un poco hacia dentro. Apenas fue la primera falange. Lo suficiente para sentir los músculos alrededor de su dígito, oprimiéndole. Entonces empezó a correrse sobre la otra mano mientras se masturbaba y el semen se esparcía por la palma.

Castiel llegó al coche y abrió la puerta trasera por el lado contrario al de Dean para coger la bolsa.

—Vamos, Dean. Tenemos habitación para varios días por si acaso.

Dean, que se había limpiado y colocado bien la ropa justo cuando Cas llegaba al coche, asintió. Se sentía relajado y bien, pero sabía que eso duraría solo unos minutos, porque las mariposillas que tenía en el vientre seguían ahí, solo que ahora aleteaban más despacio.

Caminaron rápido hacia la habitación. Había comenzado a caer una fina humedad y Dean iba muy sudado.

—Date una ducha. —Castiel dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa y regresó a la puerta—. Mientras, voy a ir a la tienda que hay en la parte de atrás. Debo de darme prisa porque la chica de la recepción me ha dicho que cierran en media hora. Compraré todo lo que pueda.

—De acuerdo. —Fue todo lo que pudo decir Dean. No estaba en condiciones de aportar nada más.

—Cerraré por fuera. No sea que pase algún camionero y te eches en sus brazos.

Dean, que en ese momento se estaba quitando una de las botas, la lanzó contra la puerta con la intención de darle en la cara, pero Castiel ya se había largado.

—Hijo de puta —repitió una y otra vez mientras se desnudaba y caminaba hacia la ducha. La cosa habría quedado ahí y listos, pero mientras se enjabonaba, la idea de Cas conduciendo un camión le taladró la cabeza. Tener sexo con un desconocido, ser penetrado rápido y caliente en medio de la oscuridad. Mirar hacia atrás y ver los los ojos de Castiel cubiertos de placer—. Joder.

Al salir de la ducha Dean estaba de nuevo cachondo. La visión de Castiel de camionero, de médico, de instructor de yoga, de profesor universitario, de pirata, de policía, de... ¡maldición y mil veces maldición! No le dio tiempo a vestirse cuando otra oleada de deseo le dio de lleno, mareándole. Caminó hacia la cama y se sentó. Intentó respirar hondo, pero ya sabía que eso no servía. Había agarrado la colcha con ambas manos y había apretado el puño, incapaz de hacer nada más. Se había quedado encerrado en un cuerpo que no respondía y con una polla que iba a explotarle. Como Castiel no llegara pronto, iba a darle un infarto.

El ángel tardó apenas un par de minutos más en llegar. Cuando abrió la puerta, se fijó en él y comprendió que, debido a la excitación, Dean no reaccionaba. Cerró la puerta de una patada y dejó todas las bolsas que traía sobre la mesa. Luego caminó rápido hacia él y se colocó entre sus piernas. No hizo falta decir nada; Castiel separó los labios y lo acogió en su boca.

Dean jadeó al sentir el aliento caliente y húmedo alrededor de la polla. Entonces se corrió sin apenas moverse. Al terminar, lo lógico hubiera sido sentirse abrumado, o sentir vergüenza porque, bueno, había eyaculado en la boca del ángel, pero no sentía nada de eso. Aunque cometió el error de mirarlo; Cas había levantado la vista hacia él, con los labios aún alrededor de su polla y las comisuras manchadas de su semen. Con un gruñido opaco, volvió a correrse, hasta que cayó desplomado en la cama, saciado por el momento.

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Chapter 2

—Toma, Dean. Bebe algo.

Dean reaccionó. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Cas de pie frente a él. Parecía que nada había sucedido. ¿Lo habría soñado? Agarro el botellín de agua que le tendía y se sentó para beber.

—He soñado algo muy raro. —Se frotó la cabeza, convencido de que había sido una alucinación—. Que yo... bueno... terminaba en tu boca. Dos veces.

Castiel tuvo el atino de callarse y no corregirle porque en realidad habían sido tres veces, pero por él como si hubieran sido treinta. Estaba ahí para ayudar a Dean, fuera como fuera.

Cuando Dean se bebió el agua se sintió algo mejor. Se tumbó sobre la cama y se puso algo más cómodo sobre la almohada. Iba a taparse porque no se encontraba del todo a gusto desnudo delante del ángel cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía el pene bastante sonrosado. Era normal si contaba cuántas veces se había masturbado en una hora.

—Tengo que encontrar la manera de correrme sin tocarme —comentó. No tenía previsto decirlo en voz alta, pero se dio cuenta tarde, cuando Castiel le respondió.

—Hay otras técnicas que puedes aplicar, como centrarte en tus zonas erógenas, o hielo en los pezones.

Dean lo miró y alzó una ceja.

—Déjame adivinar... ¿El tío de las pizzas?

Cas negó.

—Netflix.

Dean iba a preguntarle qué serie había visto, pero entonces, todo eso que Cas había dicho, fue directo a su polla y se puso tremendamente duro.

—¿Cuándo terminará esto? —Se quejó.

Sin decir nada, Castiel fue a por un cubito de hielo y se lo puso en un pezón. Dean le apartó la mano de un manotazo y el cubito salió volando por los aires.

—Dean, no me obligues a atarte.

Dean ronroneó al escucharle. Sin decir nada, estiró los brazos a ambos lados de la cama para que Castiel le atara al cabecero. No se merecía menos.

—Átame ya porque cada vez siento más calor, y eso no significa nada bueno.

Sin perder tiempo, el ángel fue a por dos de sus corbatas. Ató las muñecas de Dean y luego sujeto la prenda a uno de los barrotes de madera de la cama.

—Vas a tener que arrancarme los ojos, Cas, porque verme así me está poniendo demasiado cachondo.

Castiel fue a buscar otro hielo, pero comenzó a sonar el teléfono y fue a por él. Al ver que era una llamada de Sam, puso el manos libres.

—Dean, ¿cómo vas?

—Oh, muy bien. Cas acaba de atarme desnudo a la cama y va a traer un cubito de hielo para freírme los pezones con el frío. Con suerte me sobará las pelotas porque tengo la polla tan irritada que estoy a un paso de dejármela en carne viva.

Castiel lo miró estupefacto, porque no se creía que le hubiera soltado todo eso a su hermano.

—¿Qué? —Lo enfrentó—. Somos un equipo, ¿no? Si se traumatiza uno, nos traumatizamos todos.

—Gracias, Dean. Tu concepto de _demasiada información_ se ha superado hoy con creces.

—De nada —gruñó. El calor había comenzado a abrasarle por dentro.

—A ver. —Sam tuvo que aclarar las ideas y apartar de su mente la visión que le había creado su hermano para recordar por qué había llamado—. He seguido leyendo cosas sobre los íncubos. Son unos mamones y cada uno se aplaca de una manera distinta, aunque en la mayoría de los casos sucede cuando ya es demasiado tarde.

Castiel frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo de tarde?

—Muchos mueren. Algunos deshidratados, otros de agonía o cansancio, exhaustos, otros... bueno, de un ataque al corazón. Como en el musical de Buffy Cazavampiros.

—Qué bien. —Dean echó la cabeza hacia atrás para darse un golpetazo con el cabecero—. ¿Y nadie ha muerto al explotarle la polla? Porque eso es lo que me va a pasar a mí.

—Voy a seguir buscando más información porque he leído que, en muchos casos, conforme pasan las horas, el deseo se vuelve cada vez más fuerte y más urgente. Aguanta, Dean.

Dean no escuchó más. Intentó tirar de las corbatas, pero no pudo soltarse.

—Cas, por favor.

Castiel había regresado por el cubito de hielo. Con calma, puso uno sobre el pezón derecho de Dean, que reaccionó al instante tornándose duro y sonrosado. Luego fue a por el otro para realizar la misma operación. Veía cómo el cubito goteaba entre sus dedos mientras lo movía en círculos sobre los pezones de Dean, alternándolo a su gusto.

—Cas, por favor. Por favor.

Castiel lo miró, serio.

—¿Qué, Dean?

—Tócame. Tócame solo un poco.

Castiel no iba a ceder. No quería hacerle daño, sin embargo, bajó la mano hacia sus testículos, los acarició, y los masajeó hasta que deslizó los dedos hasta su perineo, una vez allí, con el dedo índice y corazón, presionó realizando pequeños círculos.

Dean estiró las piernas y cruzó los tobillos, así podía sentir los dedos de Cas con más intensidad.

—Cas... Cas... Cas... —jadeó, extasiado—. Fóllame, por favor.

Castiel no se esperaba esa petición y presionó con algo más de hincapié. Acto seguido Dean comenzó a correrse sin necesitar que se le tocara la erección.

Cuando pisó tierra firme después de pasar un rato sobrevolando las nubes, abrió los ojos y se encontró solo en la habitación.

—Cas. —Lo llamó—. Necesito agua. Por favor.

Castiel llegó desde el cuarto de baño. Ya no llevaba puesta la gabardina ni la chaqueta. Tampoco llevaba la corbata y la camisa la tenía remangada por los codos. Le abrió el botellín de agua y se lo acercó a los labios, despacio.

Dean bebió poco a poco. Odiaba esa situación, pero había llegado a un punto en que era una tontería resistirse porque eso que le estaba pasando era superior a él. De hecho, si se resistía, se ponía peor y ya había escuchado a Sam.

—Gracias. —Dejó de beber y se relajó sobre la almohada—. ¿Poniéndote cómodo?

Castiel asintió y no profundizó más en su respuesta porque lo cierto era que, al correrse, Dean lo había manchado entero; gabardina, chaqueta y la corbata. Por no hablar de las gotas que le había caído en la mejilla. Antes de que volviera a estar cegado por el deseo, necesitaba preguntarle una cosa.

—Dean. Antes... me pediste que te follara. ¿De verdad quieres que lo haga?

Dean se ruborizó. No recordaba lo que había dicho, pero no le sorprendía. Cada vez se sentía más cachondo, más osado, y no le extrañaba nada haberle pedido algo así. En el coche, cuando se deslizó un dedo, se corrió de gusto en menos de un segundo. Si Cas llegara a deslizarle la polla en el culo, iba a ver las estrellas seguro.

La pregunta no necesitó una respuesta con palabras porque la erección de Dean respondió por ella sola dando un ligero respingo y doblando su tamaño en cuestión de segundos. Su cuerpo, traidor, había hablado por él, y no había nada más que discutir.

Castiel caminó hacia el baño y llegó con un consolador no demasiado grande de color lila. Dean alzó una ceja.

—¿Sueles viajar con eso en la mochila? Porque creo que es la única arma peligrosa que nos falta en el maletero del Impala.

Cas esbozó una sonrisa al ver que a Dean le quedaban fuerzas para bromear.

—No. Lo he comprado en la tienda. Supuse que tarde o temprano te haría falta. También tengo vaselina y una fusta.

Dean se podía haber corrido en ese momento sin ningún problema, pero apretó la mandíbula y se contuvo, lo que provocó que las nauseas y el calor abrasador volvieran y le oprimieran el estómago.

—Shhhh, tranquilo. —Cas reaccionó al verle. Fue hacia al baño y regresó con un bote pequeño con un líquido transparente dentro. Embadurnó el consolador y le separó las piernas—. Dobla las rodillas.

Dean gruñó porque quería y no quería hacer eso. Se sentía incómodo en ese momento.

—Cas —jadeó—. ¿Puedes... desnudarte? Te veo así vestido y parece que estoy en una revisión de próstata y me da muy mal rollo.

Castiel dejó las cosas sobre la cama y se quitó lo que restaba de ropa con rapidez. Luego volvió a coger el juguete dispuesto a usarlo.

Dean no pudo apartar la mirada del cuerpo de ese ángel. ¿Por qué diablos ese tonto llevaba siempre tanta ropa encima cuando estaba más que claro que debía de ir a todas partes desnudo? Él, por ejemplo, mataría en ese momento por lamer esas caderas pronunciadas. Era algo que le estaba taladrando el cerebro.

—Cas, suéltame.

Castiel le estaba poniendo lubricante en ese momento entre las nalgas y negó con la cabeza. Dean gruñó.

—Suéltame. —Sonó más fuerte y tenebroso.

Al ángel no le impresionó en absoluto, aunque Dean enfadado y cachondo era una combinación muy peligrosa.

—Cas. —Volvió a intentarlo—. Solo quiero tocarte un poco. Por favor.

—No, Dean, y no sigas insistiendo, porque mi repuesta siempre será no. —Levantó la cabeza y lo miró—. Cuando me llevas a algún viaje, siempre me dejas aparcado a un lado y nunca puedo serte de utilidad ni demostrarte lo que valgo. Esta vez no me vas a dejar de lado y soy yo el que está al mando. ¿He sido claro?

Dean gruñó, cabreado y excitado a la vez por esas palabras. Tiró con todas sus fuerzas de las ataduras y, tras un crujido, se trajo los barrotes de madera con él.

Al verle, Castiel supo que tenía un segundo para actuar y pararle. Sin hesitar, deslizó el consolador entre sus nalgas y presionó su entrada, haciendo que el juguete s deslizara casi por entero en su trasero.

Dean se paró en seco y se agarró a la colcha cuando se sintió completamente invadido. Lanzó un gruñido seco y se corrió sin remedio entre jadeos que parecían no tener fin.

Castiel lo observó, laxo, jadeando para recuperar el aliento. Aprovechó que Dean seguía medio inconsciente, para desatarle las corbatas y quitar los trozos de madera. A ver qué excusa se inventaba cuando fueran a dejar la habitación. Luego lo observó. Dean estaba espatarrado sobre la cama, con las piernas separadas y con el consolador aún metido en el culo. Era una visión que superaba con creces todo lo que había vivido hasta el momento, pero no se sintió mal ni fuera de lugar. Le gustaba estar allí porque amaba a Dean desde el primer segundo que fue a buscarle al infierno.

Caminó descalzo y desnudo hacia la mesa. Él también necesitaba un poco de agua. Menos mal que había comprado muchos botellines. Se bebió uno y abrió otro para acercarse a la cama y ofrecérselo a Dean. Al girarse, se lo encontró de pie tras él, la mandíbula apretada y la mirada oscurecida por el deseo.

Al ángel no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando el cazador lo agarró por los hombros y lo arrastró con él a la cama para quedar encima de él.

—¿Quién manda ahora, eh? —sonrió con una media sonrisa de lado, peligrosa en cualquier forma.

Castiel no se dejó amedrentar porque por mucho que quisiera aparentar, Dean no tenía ni la mitad de fuerza que solía tener en un día normal. Podía con él con los ojos cerrados, y así se lo demostró; lo inmovilizó en la cama y, en un segundo, lo tuvo boca abajo con los brazos en la espalda. Alargó el brazo para coger una corbata que había desechado antes, y le ató las muñecas sin piedad, fuerte, para que no se liberara de ninguna manera.

Dean, al sentirse los brazos atados a la espalda intentó desatarse, pero no pudo.

—Hijo de puta —gruñó. Intentó levantarse, pero estaba de rodillas sobre el colchón con el pecho sobre las sábanas y sin apenas fuerzas. No tenía nada a su favor.

Castiel se colocó frente a él.

—Repítelo.

—Hijo de puta. ¿Quieres que también te lo diga cantando?

Castiel lo tomó del pelo y acercó la erección a su boca para introducirla hasta el fondo, hasta que a Dean se le saltaron las lágrimas. Podía parecer que le estaba obligando, pero no era así; el cazador estaba más que dispuesto a chupársela hasta el fondo y eso fue lo que hizo; durante varios minutos estuvo lamiendo todo el tronco de la cabeza a los pies. Cada vez que llegaba al glande, se separaba un poco y alzaba la vista para mirarle. Un hilo de saliva le unía a él y eso le encantaba.

La mirada seria del ángel le ponía mucho. Volvió a tragarle entero y a hacer ese sonidito con la garganta cuando no podía abarcarle más. Siseó al sentir que le había vuelto a introducir el consolador y que jugaba con él, deslizándolo de dentro hacia fuera una y otra vez, hasta que sintió que se corría sin poder ni querer remediarlo.

En otras circunstancias se habría quedado exhausto sobre la cama, saciado al menos durante unos segundos, pero el olor de la excitación de Castiel lo había vuelto loco, por eso terminó de correrse y ya le estaba pidiendo más, de nuevo empalmado y jadeante.

—Sí, Cas, sí, Sigue. —Dean movió las caderas, furioso, por sentir el juguete muy dentro de él—. Azótame.

Dean no tuvo que decírselo dos veces; cogió la pequeña fusta que había comprado en la tienda bajo la atónita mirada del joven dependiente y la dejó caer con malicia sobre una de las deliciosas nalgas de Dean.

—SísísísíCassísísigueCassigue.

Castiel le propinó otro azote, esta vez en la otra nalga. No había dejado de mover el consolador con la otra mano hasta que no pudo introducirlo más. Entonces Dean volvió a correrse, una vez y luego otra más. Lo sentía jadeante, extasiado. Sudaba y tenía la boca seca.

—Cas. Fóllame, por favor te lo pido. Fóllame. Tú y esa cosa también. Los dos. Por favor —suplicó—. Te necesito.

Castiel no podía negarle nada. Estaba preocupado porque no notaba mejoría en él, sino todo lo contrario; Dean cada vez iba a peor. Ya no descansaba, ni bebía agua, y su corazón iba a mil por hora. Si no paraba, temía que fuera a sucederle algo.

—Cas. Por favor. Tienes que follarme. No te imaginas la de veces que he soñado contigo, con nosotros, juntos, en una cama, dándonos placer una y otra vez sin importarnos nada más que nosotros. —jadeó mientras buscaba algo de aire—. Siempre te he necesitado, Cas, por mucho que no quiera admitirlo, pero pensar que puedo perderte me vuelve loco. Ahora... ahora, Cas. Por favor. Te lo suplico.

Castiel decidió cumplir con lo que le había pedido porque no podía negarle nada. Mientras lo satisfacía por una vez más, iría pensando qué medida tomar para hacer que se relajara. Igual, con algún tipo de embrujo o de hechizo...

El ángel dejó de pensar cuando fue consciente de que se había colocado en la retaguardia de Dean y le miraba ese maravilloso trasero que tenía con el consolador aún dentro. Se arrimó mucho, le separó algo más las nalgas y agarró el juguete. Luego se guio hacia dentro, con cuidado, siendo consciente de que tenía que ir despacio para no hacerle daño.

Por supuesto, Dean tenía otros planes. Podía tener las manos atadas a la espalda, pero eso no fue impedimento para que echara las caderas hacia atrás y se terminara de empalar él solo.

Ambos soltaron un gemido de satisfacción. Entonces Cas comenzó a moverse dentro de él. Era una sensación tan increíble... Había pensado en algo así un centenar de veces, pero siempre había acabado relegando la escena al fondo de su cerebro porque Dean jamás lo compartiría. Hasta ahora. Le acababa de confesar unas palabras de amor. No tenía claro si eran reales o producto del delirio por ser follado, pero el resultado era el mismo. Fuera lo que fuera, el cazador lo necesitaba y él iba a estar ahí para él.

—Cas, más fuerte. Cas. Más.

Castiel se hundió mucho más en él, y le propinó una nalgada con la palma abierta que le dejó los dedos marcados en la blanca piel. Entonces Dean se comenzó a correrse, gimoteaba de placer varias cosas, aunque él solo pudo distinguir una frase. La más importante.

—Sí, Cas... Cas... eso es, cariño. Eso es. Dios, te quiero.

Castiel se corrió escuchándole. No lo tenía planificado. No quería terminar. No estaba ahí para auto complacerse, pero la declaración de Dean le había dejado fuera de juego. Solo pudo agarrarse a sus caderas y descargar dentro de él mientras cabalgaba su orgasmo.

Cayeron sobre la cama hechos polvo, cansados y jadeantes.

Castiel fue el primero en incorporarse, dispuesto a seguir ayudando a Dean. ¿Tendría a mano los ingredientes necesarios para alguna pócima para dormir elefantes? Porque sin duda iban a necesitar algo así para el cazador.

—Cas... me duelen los hombros.

Castiel reaccionó. Dean sonaba distinto. Con rapidez, le desató y le ayudó a mover los brazos para recuperar la movilidad. Luego le trajo algo de agua y se la ofreció. Tuvo que agarrar el botellín mientras Dean bebía y bebía como si no lo hubiera hecho en la vida.

—¿Ya está? —Castiel lo miró, porque parecía que todo había vuelto a la calma—. ¿Ya ha terminado?

Dean negó con la cabeza.

—Siento aún las mariposas en el vientre, pero muy lejanas, como al principio. —Tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar porque si eso significaba que todo iba a empezar otra vez... No podría soportarlo.

—Al menos ahora tienes un descanso. Algo ha cambiado ahora para que haya bajado la intensidad.

Dean le dio la razón. Se sentía más calmado, con una necesidad menos urgente dentro de él.

—Sí. Es extraño, porque yo me he corrido todas las veces y siempre ha ido en aumento. No entiendo qué ha habido de distinto ahora.

Castiel se dio cuenta y lo miró.

—Yo me he corrido dentro de ti, Dean. ¿Y si es eso?

Dean lo miró. No le parecía tan descabellado tratándose de que todo eso había empezado porque un íncubo cachondo le había polinizado encima.

—Es posible —jadeó—. ¿Probamos otra vez? ¿Puedes volver a correrte?

Castiel lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, se colocó sobre él, entre sus piernas, y lo miró.

—Ahora lo verás.

Dean no necesitó saber nada más. Abrazó a Cas y lo acogió dentro de él. El ángel lo besaba y su cuerpo había comenzado a reaccionar, aunque esta vez era muy distinto porque ya no tenía esa necesidad urgente y demencial de correrse. Esta vez estaba disfrutando paso a paso, de todas las reacciones del ángel, de sus gemidos, de cada una de sus embestidas, pero no para satisfacerle solo a él, sino para llegar a ser uno los dos juntos.

Castiel se corrió despacio dentro de él, deslizándose hasta el fondo para darle todo lo que tenía. Dean lo recibió y se corrió a su vez. Aunque esta vez no fue tan explosivo como las otras veces, sí que fue muy intenso y puro.

Se quedaron un rato abrazados entre las sábanas. Castiel había echado la manta por encima de ellos y había apagado la luz. Durante el resto de la noche, el deseo de Dean se fue apaciguando. Cada vez tardaba más en sentir las mariposas, y cuando estas llegaban, allí estaba Cas para ocuparse de ellas, para acogerle entre sus brazos y cuidar de él.

Le hizo el amor toda la noche. Lento, sin prisas, recreándose en cada peca del cazador, hasta que este cayó profundamente dormido. Solo cuando lo tuvo descansando entre sus brazos, Castiel cerró los ojos y durmió con él.

_Chicos, he estado toda la noche investigando y buscando en libros. Al final he encontrado algo que puede ayudar a Dean. Hay un tipo de íncubo que se calma cuando... erm... recibe amor. No sé si me explico. Bueno, da igual. Llamadme, por favor. Estoy preocupado._

Castiel escuchó la voz de Sam en el mensaje que había dejado en el teléfono un rato atrás. Su ayuda había llegado tarde, porque ya lo habían descubierto ellos, pero le agradecía que lo hubiera intentado. Le respondió con un simple Ok y dejó el teléfono sobre la mesilla de noche. Hacía frío y volvió a taparse con la manta y a pegarse a Dean. Este se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó. Acto seguido comenzó a besarle. Preocupado de que aún estuviera bajo los tentáculos del íncubo, se colocó encima de un movimiento rápido, dispuesto a satisfacerle y relajarle cuanto antes.

—Shhhhhh —Dean le acarició la cara y sonrió—. Estoy bien.

—Ah. —¿Eso que sonaba en su voz era desilusión?

Dean debió de darse cuenta porque restregó su cuerpo con el suyo.

—Ya soy libre, pero yo lo seguiría intentando un poco más, solo para asegurarnos.

Castiel sonrió abiertamente, mostrando así su perfecta dentadura. Necesitaba preguntarle algo, dejar las cosas claras para saber a qué atenerse.

—Dean... durante uno de tus... ataques, dijiste algunas cosas. Igual no te acuerdas porque no sé si fueron producto del delirio o...

Dean lo interrumpió al ponerle un dedo sobre los labios.

—Me acuerdo perfectamente de todo, Cas. Y no te he mentido para aprovecharme de ti. Es lo que sentía, lo que siempre he sentido, pero nunca había tenido valor suficiente para decírtelo. Hasta ahora. Y si quieres, te lo repetiré hasta que me muera. —Lo miró, con las pupilas brillantes y sin poder contener una enorme sonrisa—. Te quiero, Cas. Tanto que me asusta, pero no voy a esconderme nunca más. —Lo besó porque necesitaba hacerlo. Un escalofrío le había recorrido el cuerpo y solo eso podía devolverle el calor que necesitaba en esa fría mañana—. Ah, y recuérdame que te deje más veces al mando.

Castiel se rio mientras lo besaba. Trepó sobre su cuerpo y volvió a deslizarse dentro de él. Una, dos, mil veces. Jamás iba a volver a separarse de él. Nunca.

FIN

_—Chicos, respondedme. Cas ha sido muy escueto y no estoy seguro de que todo esté bajo control. ¿Dean? ¿Dean? Respóndeme. Si te estás tirando a Cas, me parece genial, pero al menos dime algo. ¿Dean? Dean, si no me dices algo, le contaré a Cas cuando le vea aquella vez que te cagaste en la cama. Y no eras un niño precisamente._

—Vete a la mierda, Sammantha.

;)


End file.
